Großbritannien
Übersicht Großbritannien kommt in diesem Wiki vor, weil die SIM-Karten von dort sehr leicht verfügbar sind und ganz vernünftige Preise bieten, die aber gar nicht so sehr unter den deutschen liegen. Es gibt dennoch einige Eigenarten zu beachten und manche Angebote haben Einschränkungen und Zusatzoptionen, die auch in Deutschland interessant sein könnten. Netzanbieter Zunächst gibt es auch in Großbritannien 4 Mobilfunknetze: * EE (von British Telecom) * O2 (von Telefónica) * Vodafone UK * 3''' '''(Three) UK (von Hutchison) EE ging aus den ehemaligen Netzen von T-Mobile und Orange hervor, gehört inzwischen der British Telecom und ist Marktführer, gefolgt vom britischen Ableger von Vodafone. 3 (Three) und O2 wollten eigentlich fusionieren, was aber geblockt wurde und betreiben heute weiter eigene Netze zu günstigen Preisen. Dazu kommen noch über 100 MVNOs wie Virgin oder giffgaff, Ethno-Anbieter wie Lycamobile oder Lebara und Supermarktmarken wie ASDA oder Tesco Mobile, die zusammen einen Marktanteil von ca. 14% in Großbritannien erreichen. Brexit Das gemeinsame EU-Roaming RLAH mit Großbritannien ist durch den Brexit bedroht. Das Land wird am 30. Januar 2020 die EU und den EWR verlassen. Aufgrund des ausgehandelten Austrittsvertrags mit der EU schließt sich eine Übergangszeit bis Ende 2020 an, in der man seine Handelsbeziehungen klären will. So lange sind die Betreiber daran gebunden, die EU-Roamingrichtlinien auf beiden seiten des Kanals zu erfüllen. Was 2021 passiert ist bisher unklar und hängt von den weiteren Handelsvereinbarungen ab. Sollte in dieser Zwischenzeit keine Nachfolgeregelung für das EU-Roaming mit Großbritannien gefunden werden, können die Betreiber frei entscheiden, wie sie Großbritannien und Gibraltar tarifieren und unterliegen keiner rechtlichen Verpflichtung mehr. Weil der Wettbewerb in England auch über Auslandsroaming geht und RL@H dort sehr beliebt ist, gehen einige Anbieter sogar jetzt schon über die EU-Bestimmungen hinaus. Daher kann man vermuten, dass britische Provider Teile der EU-Roamingregeln auch über 2021 weiter anbieten werden. Auch irische Anbieter haben sich ähnlich geäußert, während einige Provider aus Kontinentaleuropa das Land danach eher ähnlich der Schweiz mit hohen Aufpreisen versehen könnten. Keine Registrierung Britische SIM-Karten sind populär auch in Deutschland, weil fast jeder hier die Sprache spricht. Prepaid heißt dort zumeist "Pay as you go" oder kurz PAYG. Es ist leicht überall im Land ohne Registrierung verfügbar und das wird auch so bleiben. Man kann vor Ort einfach in Mobilfunkläden, Kioske, Tankstellen oder Supermärkte wie Tesco oder ASDA gehen und für 99 Pence einen Starterpack mitnehmen. Man kann ohne Identifizierung aufladen und gleich ins Handy gelegt loslegen. Über eBay-Händler sind viele Marken auch günstig nach Deutschland zu bekommen. Hier können jedoch Probleme insbesondere bei der Aufladung auftreten, die weiter unten bei den Marken beschrieben werden. Britische SIM-Karten haben auch einen "Content Lock" standardmäßig vorinstalliert, der Minderjährige vor nicht-jugendfreien Inhalten schützen soll. Effektiv werden dabei jedoch viele auch unverfängliche Seiten ausgeblendet, wie z.B. nicht-moderierte Foren. Vor Ort kann man den Filter leicht nach Altersnachweis entfernen, aus der Ferne ist das schwieriger. Hier empfiehlt sich in diesen Fällen der Gebrauch eines VPNs oder Proxys stattdessen. Deutsche Roamingnetze Eine Überprüfung der 4 Netzbetreiber und eines beliebten MVNOs ergab folgende Roamingnetze in Deutschland: Test im Sommer 2018, aktualisiert um EE-Priorisierung der Telekom und Three-LTE-Roaming 2019 () = hohes Steering dagegen, d.h. diese Netze sind zwar möglich, aber nur manuell schwer einzubuchen und man kann wieder rausfliegen. Währung In Großbritannien gilt als Währung das Britische Pfund (GBP oder £). Alle Preise sind in diesem Artikel in dieser Landeswährung gelistet und teilweise umgerechnet in Euro, was auf dem Wechselkurs von 1 € = £0.89 beruht, der bisher 2018 im Durchschnitt in etwa bestand und den üblichen Schwankungen unterworfen ist. Bei Aufladung per Kreditkarte sollte man eine Karte ohne Umwechselentgelt für Fremdwährungen bevorzugen, da manche Banken ansonsten dafür bis zu 5% aufschlagen. EE EE (das stand ursprünglich für Everything Everywhere) ist 2010 aus der Fusion der beiden Netze von Orange und T-Mobile hervorgegangen. Wenig später wurde das Netz von der British Telecom gekauft und ist heute das beste Mobilfunknetz in den UK mit etwa 28% Marktanteil und den höchsten Preisen. Die Pay-as-you-go SIM-Karte gibt es für 99p ohne Guthaben in England oder über Online-Händler mit Aufpreis. Im Test im Sommer 2018 roamte EE in den Netzen der Deutschen Telekom und Telefónica in 2G, 3G und 4G/LTE. Es hat ein starkes Steering auf Telefónica (o2), sodass erst nach mehreren Versuchen auch Telekom möglich ist. Der max. Speed scheint bei etwa 60 Mbit/s begrenzt zu sein im Roaming. Aktivierung Die ungeöffnete SIM-Karte ist auch von Deutschland aus aktivierbar. Ins Handy eingelegt, verbindet sie sich gleich mit dem Telekom-Netz. Unaufgeladen hat sie aber nur 50 MB Miniguthaben vorgeladen. Aufladen geht bei EE über die Website oder die App, wo man auch eine deutsche Kreditkarte registrieren kann. EE hat generell großzügige Gültigkeiten. Nach 180 Tagen Nicht-Nutzung erhält man eine Gnadenfrist von 90 weiteren Tagen indem man irgendeine bezahlte Aktion (wie SMS verschicken etc.) oder Aufladung machen muss, um die SIM aktiv zu halten. Die My EE App in den Stores oder ggf. über diesen Weg zu beziehen und eignet sich gut für alle Aufgaben einschl. Aufladungen. Der Guthabenstand ist auch über eine SMS mit "BA" an 150 oder im online Bereich bzw. über die App abfragbar. Die Aufladung von Guthaben bei EE geht mit einigen deutschen Kreditkarten (z.B. Revolut, N26 usw.) problemlos. Man muss zwar eine englische Adresse angeben, die allerdings nicht mit der deutschen hinterlegten Adresse der Kreditkarte identisch sein muss. Tarife Die Pay-as-you-go SIM-Karten von EE haben einen Grundtarif, der aus einem Combo-Bündel aus Daten, Minuten und SMS besteht, sog. "Packs", die um "Add-ons" erweitert werden können. Diese Packs werden angeboten: (#) Triple Data Promotion: Auf neue SIM-Karten auf die ein £10, £15 oder £20 Data Pack gebucht wird, gibt EE die dreifache Datenmenge, also 6 GB, 15 GB oder 30 GB. Die Erstbuchung muss bis 30.1.2020 sein. Die dreifache Menge wird für max. 6 Monate gewährt. Man kann auch stoppen, aber den Bonus bis Jan 2021 aufgebraucht haben. Alle monatlichen Packs haben Übertrag nicht genutzter Daten ins nächste Monat, wenn ein neues Pack gekauft wird. Dies muss nicht das gleiche sein. Ansonsten erneuern sich alle Packs nach 30 Tagen bei entsprechenden Kontostand. Dies kann man mit "STOP PACK" an die 150 oder per App verhindern. Alle Volumen werden uneingeschränkt aufpreisfrei im EU-Roaming herausgegeben, bis auf das 20 GB-Paket (!), was nur bis zu 15 GB ohne Aufpreise verfügbar ist. Tethering (WLAN-Gebrauch über einen mobilen Hotspot) ist bei EE wesentlich unproblematischer als bei Three. Wenn das Volumen aufgebraucht ist, kann man ein neues Pack mit der SMS und "NOW" an 150 starten oder besser ein Add-on zufügen: * für 7 Tage: 100 MB £1,50 oder 500 MB £3 * für 30 Tage: 500 MB £5, 1 GB £7,50, 3 GB £15 oder 5 GB £20 Diese Add-ons erneuern sich nicht automatisch. Man sollte das generelle aufpreisfreie Roaminglimit von 15 GB pro Monat besser nicht überschreiten. Bonus und Fazit Das Bonussystem von EE heißt "Free Boost" und ergibt gratis Daten bei längerer Nutzung und für Aufladungen. Bei den Roamingländern hat EE die Schweiz, Kanalinseln und Isle of Man zusätzlich zur EU-Zone aufgenommen. EE-Daten ergeben vernünftige Preise in den deutschen Netzen von o2 und Telekom mit LTE-Nutzung und Tethering ab ca. 2,30 € pro GB in den größeren Paketen. * mehr Infos über die englische Website: https://ee.co.uk/ Vodafone '''UK Auf dem britischen Heimatmarkt ist Vodafone nur Nummer 3 mit 21% Marktanteil (zum Vergl. Deutschland: 33%) und hat ein relativ gutes Netz zu bieten. Die Pay-as-you-go SIM-Karte gibt es für 99p (1,15 €) ohne Guthaben in England oder über Online-Händler mit Aufschlag. Sie ist nur zeitlich begrenzt aktivierbar, daher sollte man auf das Ablaufdatum, dass auf der Rückseite der Packung vermerkt ist, achten. Wie praktisch überall beschränkt Vodafone UK sein Roaming auf Partner- und Eigennetze. D.h. in Deutschland roamt Vodafone UK bei Vodafone DE in 2G, 3G und 4G/LTE ohne Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung und auch nur dort. Die Latenz ist mit ca. 40 ms für Roaming sehr gut. '''Aktivierung Die ungeöffnete SIM-Karte ist von Deutschland aus aktivierbar. Ins Handy eingelegt, verbindet sie sich gleich mit dem Vodafone-Netz. Sie ist allerdings nicht aufgeladen nur passiv zu gebrauchen. Aufladen geht bei Vodafone über die Website oder die App. Mit der App hat man aber die Probleme, dass sie geo-beschränkt ist und sich mit dem VF-Netz beim ersten Mal verbinden muss, um die SIM zu identifizieren. Daher ist folgende Vorgehensweise anzuraten: SIM ins Handy legen, mit Netz verbinden und dadurch aktivieren, dann einen online Account bei Vodafone UK eröffnen (mit der engl. Nummer 07.....) und im online Profil mit deutscher Kreditkarte aufladen. Dort auch Tarif (Big Bundle oder Pay as you go 1 s.u.) wählen und aktivieren. Nun kann man Daten einschalten und sich die britische My Vodafone App herunterladen (ggf. über diesen Weg). Beim Installieren der App zumindest beim ersten Mal über die Vodafone-Leitung gehen. Das Guthaben ist auch über *#1345# abfragbar. Alle Aufladungen und Paketkäufe ergeben sog. "Rewards Points", die man in der App zu Minuten, Daten usw. umwandeln kann. Man kann sogar einmal monatlich in der App ein Funkloch im deutschen Roaming melden und bekommt dafür 250 MB. Vodafone UK hat generell großzügige Gültigkeiten. Das aufgeladene Guthaben bleibt gültig, solange die SIM-Karte gilt. Nach 180 Tagen Nicht-Nutzung erhält man eine Gnadenfrist von 90 weiteren Tagen indem man irgendeine bezahlte Aktion (wie SMS etc.) machen muss, um die SIM aktiv zu halten. Tarife ''' Vodafone UK hat 2 verschiedene Tariflinien, die sich grundsätzlich voneinander unterscheiden, aber jederzeit wechselbar sind: Pay as you go 1 und Big Bundles. Grundsätzlich wird Roam like at home in Deutschland auf alle Tarife ohne Einschränkungen angewendet, d.h. die Tarife in Deutschland sind mit den Inlandstarifen in den UK identisch. * '''Pay as you go 1 Pay as you go 1 ist der Tarif für gelegentliche Wenignutzer. Aktivierung erfolgt online, per App oder per Anruf der 41146. Viele neuen Pakete haben diesen Tarif als Standard voreingestellt. Er wird damit beworben, niemals mehr als £1 (1,17 €) pro Nutzungstag zu bezahlen und eignet sich gut für sporadische Nutzer bis 1 GB pro Tag. Bei Aktivierung sollte man dazu mindestens £5 (5,87 €) auf dem Konto haben. Diese Gebühren fallen in Großbritannien und im Roaming an: * Sprachanrufe: 20p (23 ct) pro Minute * SMS: 20p (23 ct) pro SMS * Daten: £1 (1,17 €) pro Tag für max. 500 MB Die Einzelgebühren sind zwar ziemlich teuer, sind aber pro Kalendertag für alle 3 Nutzungsformen zusammen auf £1 (1,17 €) gekappt. Sobald man £1 (1,17 €) an einem Kalendertag verbraucht hat, qualifiziert man sich für unbegrenzte Anrufe, SMS und bis zu 500 MB ohne Zusatzkosten gültig bis Mitternacht (0:00 h) in der Hauptstadt des Roaminglandes. Das Datenvolumen ist auf 500 MB pro Kalendertag begrenzt, es können einmalig pro Tag aber weitere 500 MB für £1 (1,17 €) per App zugebucht werden. Es fallen keine weitere Gebühren an. Die Guthaben werden nicht übertragen und nur ein Zusatzpaket ist pro Tag buchbar d.h. die Gesamtmenge für Daten auch auf 1 GB/Tag beschränkt. Damach werden Daten deaktiviert. Der Tarif ist günstig für gelegentliche Nutzer an einzelnen Tagen, die zwischen 200 MB und 1 GB verbrauchen und ggf. noch telefonieren wollen. Er eignet sich aber nicht dazu, nur kurz Emails abzurufen oder über 1 GB am Tag zu brauchen, wofür die Vodafone Call Ya Day Flat mit 10 GB für 4,99 € in Deutschland existiert. * Big Value Bundles Völlig anders funktionieren die Big Bundles. Hier handelt es sich um Combo-Monatspakete für 30 (!) Tage, die gebucht werden müssen: (#) = Als Promotion gibt Vodafone die 3-fache Datenmenge für alle Neuaktiverungen bis 31.3.2020, also 9 GB, 15 GB, 20 GB und 60 GB, allerdings nur einmal. Alle Bestandskunden erhalten dies mit "TRIPLEDATA" an 49500. Das Bonusvolumen wird nicht in den Folgemonat übertragen. Alle Pakete können per App oder online gekauft werden. Ist genügend Guthaben auf dem Konto, erneuern sie sich alle 30 Tage. Per App oder online können sie auch deaktiviert werden. Verbraucht man weniger Daten, kann man sich ungenutzes Volumen (Daten oder Minuten) in das nächste Monat übertragen lassen. Für den "Total Rollover" muss automatisch das gleiche Bundle am Monatsende wieder gekauft werden und die übertragenen Daten dann auch im Folgemonat verbraucht werden. Benötigt man mehr Daten kann man mit dem Code aus der Tabelle für den gleichen Preis ein neues Bundle kaufen - dann erfolgt kein Übertrag. Voxi Vodafone startete 2017 seine Jugendmarke Voxi. Sie zielt auf unter 30-jährige und hat monatliche Pakete mit unbegrenzten Daten für Chat und Social Media in 3 Größen: * 6 GB + Sprach- und SMS-Flat: £10 (11,71 €) * 15 GB + Sprach- und SMS-Flat: £15 (17,56 €) * 45 GB + Sprach- und SMS-Flat: £20 (23,42 €) * Daten-, Sprach- und SMS-Flat: £30 (35,13 €)- (Promo bis zunächst Feb. 2020) Ohne Paket gibt es keine Daten. Die unbegrenzte Nutzung von sozialen Medien (d.h. Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Snapchat and Pinterest) und Chat-Apps (d.h. WhatsApp, Facebook Messenger und Viber) ist mit eingeschlossen und geht nicht vom Datenvolumen ab. Alle Leistungen sind auch gültig im Vodafone-Roaming im deutschen Vodafone-Netz in 2G/3G/4G (s.o.), überall in der EU, dem EWR, der Schweiz und der Türkei (einschl. Nordzypern). Beim größten Paket von £30 ist auch 5G freigegeben, das auch in Deutschland im 5G-Roamingnetz von Vodafone funktionieren soll, was allerdings bisher nicht bestätigt ist. Generell sollte man mit dem kleinsten Paket im Roaming anfangen und erstmal schauen, ob einem das Volumen nicht ausreicht :-) Für Video- und Audio-Streaming können diese beiden Pässe optional dazugebucht werden: * Video Pass für unbegrenztes Videostreaming (über z.B. Netflix, YouTube, Amazon Go Video, DisneyLife, My5, TVPlayer, Vevo und UKTV Play): £7 (8,20 €) * Music Pass für unbegrenztes Audiostreaming (über z.B. Spotify, Apple Music, Tidal, Deezer, Soundcloud, Amazon Prime Music und Napster): £5 (5,86 €) Um eine Voxi-SIM zu bekommen, kann man in England einen Starterpack zu 99p mit einem £10 Gutschein oder zu £9.99 mit einem £20 Gutschein erwerben. Sie sind wie Vodafone UK SIM-Karten im deutschen Netz aktivierbar. Man kann auch eine herkömmliche Vodafone UK prepaid (PAYG) SIM-Karte zu Voxi über die Homepage migrieren. Die Alterbeschränkung auf unter 25- und später unter 30-jährige Personen, die noch 2017/8 galt, wurde nie kontrolliert und ist auch seit April 2019 offiziell gefallen. Voxi ist kein echtes, sondern eher sog. hybrides Prepaid. D.h. die monatlichen Pakete werden regelmäßig von der Kreditkarte (deutsche Karten werden akzeptiert, mit Revolut getestet) oder über PayPal abgebucht. Sie können allerdings jederzeit im Online Account gekündigt werden. Etwaige Zusatzumsätze müssen voher konventionell aufgeladen werden. Es gibt keine App bei Voxi, das SIM-Management wird stattdessen über den Online-Account gemacht. Wie die Muttermarke Vodafone in England nennt Voxi keinerlei Volumenbegrenzungen für Roaming. Es wird sogar mit "unlimited Roaming" geworben, was sich auf die Chat- und Social Media-Apps bezieht soll. Dagegen wird im Kleingedruckten eine Zeit-FUP erwähnt, die bisher nicht umgesetzt wird. Das £20-Paket stellt somit das günstigste frei verfügbare, große Prepaid-Datenpaket im deutschen Vodafone-Netz mit LTE gegenwärtig dar. Ferner sind die Audio- und Video-Pakete sehr attraktiv für Streamer und gelten unlimitiert auch im Roaming. Bonus und Fazit Neben diversen Bonussystemen bietet Vodafone UK eine erweiterte Länderauswahl für sein zuschlagsfreies Roaming mit bis zu 50 Ländern an. Außer den üblichen Ländern der EU und EWR zählen dazu auch die Schweiz, Monaco, Türkei, die Färöer Inseln, Isle of Man und die Kanalinseln. Alle Paketinhalte können ohne Einschränkungen im deutschen Roaming bei Vodafone mit LTE Max benutzt werden. Am lukrativsten sind Vodafone UK und insbesondere seine Jugendmarke Voxi für intensive Nutzer und Streamer im Vodafone LTE-Netz. Über Voxi werden gegenwärtig 45 GB im Roaming für £20 verkauft, was einen rechnerischen GB-Preis von unter 0,50 € ergibt. * Mehr Infos über die engl. Website von Vodafone: https://www.vodafone.co.uk/ * und Voxi: https://www.voxi.co.uk/ 3 '''(Three) UK Three UK ist ein langjähriger Roamingfavorit und war lange der Preisbrecher in England. Er gehört Hutchison Whampoa aus Hong Kong und offeriert über 70 Roamingländer in seiner EU-Zone. Das Angebot war zwischendurch etwas in die Jahre gekommen zumeist ohne 4G/LTE-Roaming, wurde aber 2019 verbessert. In Deutschland roamt Three UK in den Netzen von Telekom und Telefónica. In den Three/Drei/Tre-Netzen von Irland, Dänemark, Schweden, Österreich und den USA wird schon seit 2018 4G angeboten. Im April 2019 kamen neu in Europa die Länder Frankreich, Polen, Portugal, Niederlande, Belgien und auch Deutschland dazu. Damit wird erstmals 4G/LTE-Roaming in Deutschland sowohl in den Netzen von Telekom als auch Telefónica (o2) angeboten. Grundsätzlich verkauft Three zwei unterschiedliche Prepaid-Produktlinien, die nicht gegeneinander getauscht werden können: * '''Pay as you go SIMs und Pläne für Smartphones * Mobile Broadband '''SIMs und Pläne für Tablets, Router, Modems etc. (einschl. Data Reward SIMs) Beide Produktlinien haben Sprachtelefonie, SMS und mobiles Internet, jedoch zu unterschiedlichen Bedingungen und Preisen. Mobile Broadband SIMs können auch in Smartphones und Pay as you go SIMs in anderen Geräten benutzt werden. '''Aktivierung Die SIM-Karte ist grundsätzlich auch von Deutschland aus aktivierbar. Wenn sie sich nicht sofort mit einem Netz verbindet, muss man noch Telefon- und SIM-Nummer hier eingeben und etwas warten. In der Regel muss die SIM aufgeladen werden oder hat schon ein Paket vorgeladen mit dem sie zusammen verkauft wurde. Letzteres ist vorzuziehen, da Aufladungen bei Three UK aus dem Ausland sehr schwierig sind (s.u.). Die SIM-Karte hat die Standardgültigkeit englischer SIMs, d.h. mindestens alle 180 Tage muss eine bezahlbare Aktivität (SMS, Anruf, Daten) getätigt werden, um sie am Leben zu erhalten. Pay as you go SIM Der Grundtarif (außerhalb von Paketen) ist 1p (1,2ct) pro MB (oder £10,24 bzw. 11,99 € pro GB), 2p (2,4ct) pro SMS und 3p (3,6ct) pro Minute. Folgende Pakete können aufgebucht werden: (*) = 36 GB in Großbritannien und maximal 20 GB im EU-Roaming, ansonsten Aufpreise von 0,5p pro MB (£5/GB), erste Aktivierung £20. (**) = 1 TB in Großbritannien und maximal 20 GB im EU-Roaming, ansonsten Aufpreise von 0,5p pro MB (£5/GB), erste Aktivierung £25. Das beste Paket für Roamer ist daher All-in-one 20 mit 12 GB, die komplett auch im EU-Roaming benutzt werden können. Alle Mehrnutzung wird zum Grundtarif in UK und der EU abgerechnet. Es kann jederzeit ein neues Paket gekauft werden, besteht aber ein Roaminglimit von 20 GB pro Monat aufpreisfrei. Mobile Broadband Diese SIM-Karten-Reihe ist für Datennutzung gedacht, hat aber auch Sprachtelefonie und SMS und geht auch im Smartphone. Hier besteht kein Tetheringverbot. Die SIM-Karten werden zumeist als "ready to go kits" verkauft mit: * 3 GB für 3 Monate: £ 16 (18,74 €) * 12 GB für 12 Monate: £ 40 (46,88 €) * 24 GB für 24 Monate: £ 60 (70,31 €) Man kann dann online mit diesen Paketen nachfüllen: * 500 MB bis um Mitternacht einschl. des nächsten Tage: £ 2.99 (3,50 €) * 1 GB für 30 Tage: £ 10 (11,71 €) * 3 GB für 30 Tage: £ 15 (17,57 €) * 7 GB für 30 Tage: £ 25 (29,28 €) Die Inhalte werden komplett ohne Aufpreise im Roaming ausgegeben. Bei den langlaufenden Starter-Kits sollte man auch daran denken, dass nach über 4 Monaten Dauernutzung Aufpreise erhoben werden können und Three das auch gelegentlich macht. Data Reward SIM Daneben hat Three sog. "Data Reward SIMs" herausgegeben. Sie sind schwerer zu finden, hauptsächlich online per eBay aus England zu beziehen, kosten £0.99 ohne Guthaben oder £10 mit 1 GB für 1 Monat und können mit 2 GB zu £15, 5 GB zu £20 oder 10 GB zu £25 jeweils für weitere Monate nachgefüllt werden. Ähnlich wie Netzclub in Deutschland bieten sie 200 MB gratis pro Monat in den UK und im Roaming, haben dafür aber ansonsten ähnliche Preise wie die normalen Mobile Broadband Pläne. Sie können also für geringe Nutzung im Telekom-Netz eine gute Alternative zu Netzclub bei Telefónica sein. Für die gratis Daten müssen aber zunächst mind. £2 aufgeladen werden, was online sehr schwer aus dem Ausland geht (s.u.). Die Produklinie ist nicht wechselbar. Roaming: Go Roam Als Three vor ein paar Jahren ihr Roaming "Feel at home" herausbrachte war es eine Sensation. Inzwischen wurde es in "Go Roam" umbenannt und 71 Länder von Three zur aufpreisfreien EU-Zone gezählt. Dazu gehören alle EU/EWR-Länder, die Isle of Man und die Kanalinseln, Australien, Brasilien, Chile, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala, Hong Kong, Indonesien, Israel, Kolumbien, Macau, Neuseeland, Nicaragua, Panama, Peru, Schweiz, Singapur, Sri Lanka, USA, Uruguay, Vietnam. Diese Option ist standardmäßig voreingestellt. In allen genannten Ländern gelten die Inlandskontingente ohne Aufpreise, aber oft nur in 2G und 3G-Netzen mit Routing über England und schlechten Ping und Tetheringverbot bei den Pay-as-you-go Plänen. Wird jedoch 4G angeboten, sieht es besser aus. Ein Test in Deutschland ergab im April 2019 in beiden Roamingnetzen Pings von 60-80 ms und Speeds gekappt bei ca. 40 Mbit/s im Up- und Download. Es gibt eine gewisse Priorisierung des Telefónca-Netzes in Deutschland, Telekom ist aber auch leicht einbuchbar. Das generelle Roaming-Datenlimit ist auf 15,1 GB pro Monat begrenzt. Darüber wird außerhalb der EU/EEA abgeschaltet, innerhalb jedoch weitergeroamt und dann 1p (1,1c) pro MB genommen. Bei den außer-europäischen Zielen sind Gespräche und SMS ins Gastland oder z.B. nach Deutschland nicht enthalten, sondern nur nach England, bei inner-europäischen Roaming alle Gepräche und SMS in Europa. Von Three ist bisher nur eine sehr sporadische Umsetzung der FUP gegen Dauerroaming bekannt geworden. Überschreitet man 4 Monate in der EU, können sie geregelte Aufpreise von 1p pro MB erheben, bei aktiven Datenpaket über 15,1 GB mit britschen Restvolumen 0,5p/MB; überschreitet man 2 Monate außerhalb der EU/EWR, können sie Roaming ganz abschalten. Gegen intensive Dauernutzer ist Three bisher vorgegangen, allerdings nicht gegen Gelegenheitsnutzer. Tethering Tethering d.h. die Nutzung als mobiler Hotspot war lange ein Ärgernis bei Three UK. Es wurde aktiv unterbunden und nur die Mobile Broadband SIMs durften und konnten tethern. Das änderte sich 2018 auf Intervention des britischen Regulierers. Seitdem ist Tethering auf allen SIM-Karten von Three UK in allen Geräten erlaubt, sowohl in den UK, als auch im europäischen Roaming und somit auch in Deutschland. Als einzige Ausnahme bleibt das Verbot in den sog. Go Roam-Ländern in Übersee (z.B. USA), wo Tethering weiter verboten ist und ein Add-on gekauft werden muss. in der Praxis bedeutet das, dass es in Übersee in einigen Ländern geht und in anderen nicht. Aufladungen Three, O2 und einige andere Betreiber aus England sind mit deutscher Kreditkarte oft nicht direkt aufzuladen, nur mit in Großbritannien herausgegebenen. Three UK geht dabei am rigidesten vor und vergleicht eine angebenen Adresse mit der Adresse des Zahlungsmittels. Die Auflademöglichkeit über die App wurde 2019 deaktiviert und nur noch Web Top-up über die Website angeboten. Mit etwas Vorarbeit kann man aber für sich Ersatzlösungen suchen: * Man kann schon bei Kauf in den UK aufladen, bzw. sich dort Ladebons (sog. "vouchers") beschaffen, die aber nach Ausgabe nur 90 Tage gültig sind, um sie auf die SIM-Karte zu laden - danach verfallen sie. Einmal aufgeladen, sind sie unbegrenzt gültig so lange die SIM-Karte gilt (180 Tage-Regel, s. Aktivierung). * Es gibt in England sog. prepaid Debit- oder Kreditkarten, die vom Betreiber anerkannt werden. Diese beinhalten jedoch zumeist Führungs- oder Ladegebühren sowie Währungsumwechselgebühren zum Euro. Man muss dabei auf die Gleichheit der angegebenen Adresse achten. * Offenbar werden deutsche American Express-Kreditkarten (beispielsw. die kostenlose Payback AmEx) mit deutscher Adresse dennoch von Three akzeptiert, da hier die Adresse nicht überprüfbar ist. Die für "britisch" gehaltenen Produkte von Revolut oder Neteller dagegen nicht. * Curve (ein Wallet mit Debitkarte) geht, wenn man es auf eine britische "Home Address" registriert und sie abweichend an eine deutsche Lieferadresse bestellt. Dann kann man eine "deutsche Karte" als Zahlquelle hinterlegen und unter Angabe der brit. Adresse aufladen. * Ansonsten bleiben nur Ladeagenturen gegen Aufpreis. Die Gebühren schwanken sehr: Mobiletopupuk und ist sehr teuer (10-20%) und zuverlässig, während Kwikpay per App pro Aufladung nur £0,20 (0,23 €) Gebühren nimmt. Für Kwikpay muss aber die Sprache des Handys auf englisch gestellt werden und ggf. auf einen UK PayPal Account, der auf die gleiche (Phantasie)adresse registriert ist, wie die SIM-Karte, zuvor ein positiver Betrag transferiert werden. Bei den Aufladungen sollte man nicht außer acht lassen, dass Three nach über 4 Monaten Dauerroaming Aufpreise erheben kann und dies in der Vergangenheit auch gelegentlich gemacht hat. Fazit Three UK-SIM Karten sind nach der LTE-Roaming-Freischaltung und der Tethering-Freigabe 2019 wieder viel attraktiver geworden. Zu den Gängelungen gehören mitunter noch Depriorisierung und die schwierige Aufladung. Three kann eine interessante Alternative zu Vodafone's Angebot darstellen bis etwa 15 GB pro Monat, sobald 4G/LTE freigegeben wird, wie zuletzt in Deutschland in den Telekom- und Telefónica-Netzen. Es eignet sich daneben auch für Geringnutzer durch die 200 MB gratis Daten der Data Rewards Reihe oder die pro-MB-Abrechnung zu 1p (1,1c) pro MB in allen Prepaidreihen im Grundtarif, der momentan nur noch von österreichischen SIM-Karten unterboten wird. * mehr Infos über die Website: http://www.three.co.uk/ O2 '''(von Telefónica) O2 der Telefónica aus Spanien ist das zweit-größte Netz in Großbritannien mit 24% Marktanteil. Im Land ist es wegen seiner soliden Abdeckung beliebt, leidet aber in Städten häufig unter Überlastung. In Deutschland roamt O2 UK bevorzugt im hiesigen O2-Netz in 2G, 3G und seit kurzem auch in 4G/LTE. Nach vielen Versuchen ist eine Einbuchung in das 2G, 3G und 4G-Netz der Telekom möglich, was auf ein starke Priorisierung dagegen hinweist. In beiden Roamingnetzen wird aber dann nahezu ungekappter Speed erreicht. '''Aktivierung SIM-Karten sind auch von Deutschland aus aktivierbar und verbinden sich in der Regel mit dem O2-Netz. In der Regel muss man sie gleich aufladen, was aus Deutschland sehr schwierig ist, da viele deutsche Kreditkarten nicht anerkannt werden. Anscheinend ist die Überprüfung der Adresse jedoch nicht so streng wie bei Three UK, denn eine N26-Debitkarte ging mit Phantasieadresse. Jedenfalls kann das Aufladen des Anbieters von Deutschland aus Probleme machen. Man kann sich auch Ladebons aus den UK mitbringen, sollte aber darauf achten, dass sie nur 12 Monate für Aufladungen ab den Ausstellungsdatum gültig sind. Die SIM-Karte ist 180 Tage nach der letzten bezahlten Aktivität gültig. Die Guthabenabfrage geht über den USSD Code *#10#. Tarife Für SIM-Karten mit Gesprächen, SMS und Daten hat O2 2 verschiedene Produktlinien, die man auswählen muss: * Big Bundles: '''Hier muss einer der folgenden Combo-Bündel als Basis für 30 Tage gebucht werden. Für extra Daten können Bolt-ons zugefügt werden. Unverbrauchte Daten in den £15, £20 und £25 Bundles werden in den Folgemonat übertragen, wenn ein neues Bundle gekauft wird. Das £30 Bundle ist im Roaming auf 10 GB begrenzt. Aktivierung ist online über den Account oder nach Anruf der 2202. Vorsicht bei Übernutzung, da man sofort in den überteuerten Grundtarif von £3 pro MB kommt. Besser eines dieser Bolt-on Aufbuchpakete nachbuchen: * 500 MB: £4.99 (5,85 €) * 2 GB: £10.99 (12,88 €) * 4 GB: £16.99 (19,90 €) * 8 GB: £22.99 (26,93 €) * 12 GB: £30.50 (35,74 €) Bolt-ons gelten auch 30 Tage, aber im Gegensatz zu den Big Bundles erneuern sich die Bolt-ons nicht am Ende des Monats. * '''International: '''ist die dritte Produktlinie, die sich aber nicht für Roaming eignet, da sie verbillige IDD-Gespräche aus England als Mittelpunkt hat, die im Roaming sowieso wie Inlandsgespräche abgerechnet werden. O2 hat generell Roam like at home in allen PAYG SIM-Plänen umgesetzt. Sämtliche Inlandsvolumen (außer beim 20 GB Paket) werden komplett ohne Aufpreise im Ausland herausgegeben und auch die günstige Grundgebühr von 1p (1,2 ct) pro MB in der Classic-Linie. O2 hat aber vor Umsetzung einige Länder entfernt wie die Isle of Man, die Kanalinseln, Monaco oder die Schweiz, wo die EU-Preise nicht mehr gelten. Auch nur wenige Länder haben bisher 4G/LTE-Roaming wie in Deutschland bei Telekom und O2. '''Daten SIM O2 verkauft auch diverse Daten SIM-Karten zu günstigeren Preisen, die auch Tablet Plans oder iPad Plans genannt werden. Allen ist jedoch eigen, dass sie nur in den UK funktionieren und alles Datenroaming darin gesperrt ist. * mehr Infos von O2 über die engl. Website: https://www.o2.co.uk/ Gesamtfazit Ein klarer Favorit aus England ist nicht auszumachen und die Empfehlung hängt sehr von eigenen Präferenzen ab. Zwar sind die SIM-Karten anonym und leicht zugänglich, aber preislich liegen die britischen Angebote mitunter nur wenig unter deutschen Niveau und werden erst in größeren Paketen wesentlich günstiger. Hier kurz zusammengefasst die Vor- und Nachteile der einzelnen Betreiber (Stand Juli 2019): * EE: solides Roaming mit O2 und Telekom-LTE, Tethering und der Schweiz, gekappt auf ca. 60 Mbit/s; aber ziemlich teure Preise, max. 15 GB/Monat im Roaming * Vodafone: solides Roaming mit Vodafone-LTE und Schweiz, Türkei etc., ungekappter Speed, keine FUPs günstig in größeren Paketen und für Streamer insbesondere bei der Jugendmarke Voxi und für Gelegenheitsnutzer über Vodafone Pay as you go 1. * Three: Roaming neu mit LTE bei Telekom und O2 und in vielen zusätzliche Ländern, generell schwer aus Deutschland aufzuladen, dafür günstige Preise, max. 15,1 GB/Monat im Roaming * O2: Roaming neu mit LTE bei Telekom und O2 in Deutschland, ungekappter Speed, relativ günstige Preise für Telekom in großen Paketen, nicht ganz leicht aufzuladen.